Grojband form foe to 'friend'
by LIL Slim
Summary: Carrie has lost everything her band, parents, even a place to live. But when she talks to a cretin blue hair teen everything change. This story might turn into a Carrie X Corey story in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This story stand out to me because this story came to me when I trying to sleep and I liked it. And everyone's 16 years old and its the** **summer time.**

No ones POV

The band has gotten a lot bigger since they stared the band 4 years ago. But even though the band has been successful Corey's life hasn't been so easy. In the past two year Corey had lost his parents in a car crash, also Trina had left for collage. Since his parents are gone and Trina is gone he now owns his house. And shortly after his parents died he had gotten addicted to crake. His band mates saw that he was changing in the worst way and knew they needed to help him, so they were able to convince him to go to rehab. But let get back to the percent. Corey is walking home to see his bandmate with the pizza they ordered.

Corey's POV

"Fuck the guys will kill me if I'm late". The guys are cranky when there hungry so I stared to run. I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me and I bump into someone and we both fell on the ground. I sat up and said "I'm sorry are you ok". Then I head a familiar voice "wait Riffen". I looked at the person in front of me and said "grate it you Carrie". I quickly got back up and picked up my pizza amazingly still perfect and said "I don't have time for this" as I walke away from Carrie. Then she said "wait can we talk". I stop then said "no I don't want to talk to a newmen" I said as I continued to walk. But for some reason I stop when she said "fine just leave me, just like everybody else" then she stared to cry. Even though every muscle in my body wanted me to keep walking, I sat down next to Carrie and sat the pizza down next to me and said "what's wrong Carrie". She stared to calm down then said "my life is falling apart, my parents are dead, my band dump me and got a new singer because they heard a bunch rumors that weren't true, and top it all off I'm homeless". I couldn't help but feel a little sad for Carrie, then I said "Im sorry Carrie, I know what's its like to lose your parents". Carrie looked at me with her blue eyes and said "you lost your parents too" I shook my head yes then we just sat there and talked. I couldn't believe I was talking and joking with Carrie, and I actually enjoyed talking with Carrie. I thought to myself I can't just leave her here and let her be homeless even if she was a newsmen she was still a person. I looked at her she was crying aging then I said "you know Carrie I have a lot of space in my house, do you want to stay with me". Carrie stopped crying and then she said "are you like serious". I shook my head then said "yeah c'mon". I picked up my pizza then we stared to walk back to my house.

AT COREY'S HOUSE TRANSITION

We walked up to my garage door then I said to Carrie "look when I open the door and my band sees you let me do the talking ok". Carrie agreed then I opened the garage door. The guys were shocked as Carrie walked inside with me. Lanes was the first to talk "whats she doing her". I looked over at Carrie and said "why don't you go upstairs, you can have Trina's room", I pointed to were Trina's room was and then she said "ok". Carrie got dirty looks as she walked past the band. Once she was upstairs and in Trina's room their attention turned to me then lanes said "please tell me shes not living with you core". I walked over put the pizza on the table then said "she is but you have to let me explain first". As every one got their pizza I explained to them what Carrie told me and how she lost her parents and how she was homeless. Then lanes said "Idk core I mean shes a newmen". I stop her and said "no she not they kicked her out when they heard some false rumors, don't you guys see she has no one". Kon finally said something "how do you know you can trust her". I looked over at him and said "because she showed me her weak side and she came to at her most venerable". "Look all shes gonna do is live with me is that's so bad" I added. They looked at one anther and said "fine but be careful". Just then kin got a text. "Crap Kon we have to go home were in big trouble for some reason". With that the twins left and it was just me and lanes. "I better go to and remember I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and it looks like the twins are in trouble so it will be just you and Carrie". I walked lanes to the door then said "bye lanes have a fun vacation". With that I went back to the garage and ate some pizza.

Carrie POV

I walked into the room and it was 'interesting'. The room was all pink and had pictures of Nick Mallory all over. I took them down and throw them away. I could hear the guys talking about me down stairs. I waited until they were all gone (except Corey) till I went outside. When I was pretty sure they left I went outside and saw Corey watching tv and eating pizza. I went down stairs and sat next to him and said "can I stay" as I went a took a slice if pizza. He looked at me and said "yeah my band doesn't trust to much but you can stay". Then I smiled and said "I would would hug you but I'm not to clean". Corey put down his pizza and said "you can use my shower its that door right there". I look at Corey and then said "really thanks but I don't have any cloths tho". "You can use my cloths I don't have any underwear but you might fit in Trina's underwear". I stood up and walk to the bathroom. Once I was in there I took off my cloths and turned on the water and got in. I felt so good to finally get clean.

Cory's POV

I got up from the couch and stared to look for cloths. I got some of my old cloths seeing Carrie was smaller then me, I got some cloths that were a little to small for me. I got some old blue skinne jeans, a plane black tee shirt, deortarent, I also went into Trina's room and go some underware for her. Then I grab a clean tower. I went to bathroom to give them to Carrie. Then just before I walked in I heard singing

One Day

By: Matisyahu

Sometimes I lay

Under the moon

And thank God I'm breathing

Then I pray

Don't take me soon

'Cause I am here for a reason

Sometimes in my tears I drown

But I never let it get me down

So when negativity surrounds

I know some day it'll all turn around because...

All my life I've been waiting for

I've been praying for

For the people to say

That we don't wanna fight no more

There will be no more wars

And our children will play

One day _[x6]_

It's not about

Win or lose

Because we all lose

When they feed on the souls of the innocent

Blood-drenched pavement

Keep on moving though the waters stay raging

In this maze you can lose your way (your way)

It might drive you crazy but don't let it faze you no way (no way)

Sometimes in my tears I drown (I drown)

But I never let it get me down (get me down)

So when negativity surrounds (surrounds)

I know some day it'll all turn around because...

All my life I've been waiting for

I've been praying for

For the people to say

That we don't wanna fight no more

There will be no more wars

And our children will play

One day _[x6]_

One day this all will change

Treat people the same

Stop with the violence

Down with the hate

One day we'll all be free

And proud to be

Under the same sun

Singing songs of freedom like

One day _[x2]_

All my life I've been waiting for

I've been praying for

For the people to say

That we don't wanna fight no more

There will be no more wars

And our children will play

One day _[x6]_

"Wow she really is a great singer, her singing is as beautiful as her, Wait what did I just say, ah forget it" I thought as I pushed the thought out of my head. Then I knocked on the door and said "Carrie can I come in I have some cloths and towels for you". "Yeah sure it unlocked" she said. I walked in a sat the cloths and other stuff in the closet then left. After that I went and sat back down on the couch. After a while Carrie came out and sat next to me. Her hair was still wet and she smelled good, looked pretty and ... Dammit I did it aging oh we'll. Then I asked "happy to be clean". She smiled and said "you have no idea". I really wanted to know what happen to her since the band dumb her about two yeas ago. I asked her "so how long have you been homeless". She sighed and said "for a year now, when my parents died I lived with Mina In a tiny apartment, but when she left for collage she gave me the apartment but I couldn't afford the rent so I got kicked out". "And you been homeless ever since" I asked. She looked down and said "yeah, my life been a living hell, unlike you, other then your parents dying i bet your life's been pretty good". I looked at the ground sadly and said "not at all". Carrie looked at me surprised and said "what do mean". I looked at Carrie then I sighed and then I said "after my parents died I stared to do crack and got addicted". Carries eyes widen and said "OMG you are for like, how long". "We'll after a year of doing crack my band came to me and was able to talk me into going to rehab". I said as Carrie eyes widen and said "so how long have you been clean". "I been clean for about 5 months it isn't easy tho I can't tell how many times I wanted to do it aging but with all the help I get it makes its that much easier". Carey smiled at me and said "it most be great to have real friends when my band heard some rumors they kicked me out". I finally asked her "If its not to much to ask what we're the rumors". Carrie eyes stared to water then she said "they heard I was whoring around and fucked every boy I would see I told them I'm verging but they didn't want that to hurt the band so they kicked me out" Carrie said now fully crying. I put my arm around her and said "I'm sorry Carrie, and if it makes you feel any better that new singer is nowhere as good as you". She stared to calm down and said "thanks Corey that means a lot". After that we watched some tv. When I saw the clock say 12:00(am) I said "we should probably go to bed". Carrie said "yeah that's a good idea". After that we said goodnight and went to bed.

Carries POV

I went in Trina's room and went into the bathroom there. It only had a sink and a toilet. I brushed my teeth then looked in the mirror. I thought to my self "I can't believe Corey actual took me in, after all we did to each other". After that I went and laid down on the softest bed every. This is the first time in a while I went to sleep in a bed. I fell asleep instantly.

**That chapter one I doing another story at the same time along with this so ill update this every other day till my other story done. Well see you next time SMR over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this Fanfiction I really want to make the Corey and Carrie and other characters like actual teens so you will see the characters wearing cloths people in real life would wear.**

Corey's POV

I had just woken up went to look at myself in the mirror. I thought to myself "I Haven't change to much since the band stared, I'm taller, my hairs longer, I got my ears pierced i have two Diamond studs, I got two tattoos for my parents. One on my left bicep that has a cross saying R.I.P mom and one on my right fore arm that has the same thing for my dad." I went down stairs to make breakfast, seeing this was carries first breakfast here I wanted to make it special.

Carries POV

I woke up and looked at the clock it was 10:00(am). I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Then I walked out of the room and was hit by a amazing smell. I followed the smell to the kitchen to see Corey cooking eggs on the stove, then I looked on the table and my mouth stared to water. The table had pancake, with bacon, sausage and OJ. Corey saw me and said "good morning Carrie". I smiled at him and said "good morning Corey". I couldn't help but look at Corey, he look hot, he was ripped. He had a six pack and strong chest and arms. Once I snap back to reality I sat down and waited for Corey till I stared eating. Corey finished cooking and gave me some egg. Once he sat down I stared to eat. I took a bite of the pancakes and it was like a organum in my mouth. Everything tasted amazing. I finally told Corey "Corey everything taste amazing". He swallowed his food and said "thanks". Then I asked him "when did you learn to cook". He looked up at me and said "well when you live by yourself as long as me you learn to take of yourself". I smiled and said "well these pancakes are awesome whats your secret." He laught a little then said "you really want to know". I shook my head yes. Then Corey said "ok ill tell you but it is a secret so you can't tell nobody". I agreed then he leaned in and whispered "just add water". Corey pulled back and he had a smile while we stared ate each other . After a while we both stared to laugh.

Corey's POV

The look on her face was priceless. Once we finished laughing she asked me "so what do you have planed for today". I looked at her and said "first I have to go to rehab, but after that I have nothing to do, with lanes on vacation and the twins grounded for two weeks, so there no band practice so I have nothing to do".Then Carrie said "Maybe we can do something togather". I was thinking for a second then said "we'll I was thinking l could take you the mall and get you some new cloths and stuff". I could see her eye lighting up at this idea and said "really that be like awesome". Carrie was really happy now, she had cute smile she has when she smiles, and wait damn I did it aging. Then I said "yeah we'll go after my rehab". After that we finished our breakfast and got ready for the day.

No ones POV

After breakfast Corey went to his room and put on red basketball shorts, a red Michael Jordan jersey, and his shoes were Air Jordan 1, and of course his beanie. He brushed his teeth put on deortarent and left his room. Now Carrie was warring the same cloths see was wearing the night before because that's all she had.

Corey's POV

I went downstairs and waited for Carrie. She came out of her room, when she came downstairs she sat next to me she asked me "so when do you need to go rehab". I looked at my watch and said "I have to be there at 12:30(pm) so in half a hour". Me and Carrie watched a little TV then I said "I should get going you can come if you want". Carrie thought about it and said "I think I'll stay here, when do you come back". "I'll be back at 3:00(pm) then we can go to the mall and you can get cloths and stuff" I Said. With that I went into my car and dove off to my rehab.

Carries POV

I watch Corey drive away in his car. After he left I decided to go and take a walk. I went to the one place that had all my memories. I went to my old house. I haven't told Corey how my parents died yet but I will. After a good walk I showed up at my house. I just looked at it for a while, it was destroyed. Two years ago my parents died in a house fire. The firemen told me that a ash trey was to close to the cretins and caught fire. My mom always did try to get my dad to quit smoking. And when my house burn downed so did my life and world. But now I have a new life and Corey will help me rebuild my word. I stared to walk away from my house when I walked into a really bad situation. As I turned the curve I saw my old band walking in my direction. We both stop in our tracks as saw each other. Kim was the first to say something "what the hell are you doing here". I gave her a mean look and said "why do you care". Then there new singer who thinks name is Sam said "because we don't like to have whors in nabor hood". Then Konnie said "yeah so why don't you leave before this get ugly". After that we stared to yell at each cursing and saying very mean things to each other. After a while we stop, then I looked at Lenny and said "why haven't you said anything". Lanny looked up from looking at the ground and said "I have nothing to say". Kim spoke for him and said "it because you broke his heart when stared to fuck every boy that would breath"."Kim stop" Lenny said. I got really mad and said "will you stop I'm not even fucking kidding how could I have been a whore if I'm a verging". Then Sam came up to me and pushed me to the ground and said "yeah right your a hoe and you know it". Then she came on top of me and stared to punch me. Then the other girls came in and stared to kick me. This went on for a while until Lenny screamed "STOP IT". The girls stop and lenny said "shes not worth the effort lets just go". Sam kicked me one more time in the gut and left. I just laid there crying for a while till I finally got up and left.

Corey's POV

I was driving home from rehab, and was going home. When I finally got home and lifted the garage door, I head crying. It was coming from Carrie room. I ran up the stairs to if she was alright, I swung open the door to see Carrie with a knife in her hand and she was about to place it on her arm. I knocked the knife away and looked at her arms, I came just in time no cut. I looked at her face and my eyes widen with sadness she has a black eye and cuts on her cheeks. I pulled her in for a hug and said "Carrie what happen". She stared to cry and said "I went to see my old house and when I left I ran into my old band and they jump me". She showed me her arms, legs, back and torso I got really mad at this point as I saw a lot of bump and bruises. I pulled her in for another hug and said "I'm sorry Carrie I'm suppose to protect you". She said "it's ok Corey". I Pulled away inches from her face and said "no it not Carrie, I promise ill never let anyone hurt you aging". We just looked into each others eyes still inches away from her face. Then I did something I never thought I ever do, I leaned in a kissed Carrie. We kissed for a while, we deepen the kiss when she put her tongue in my moth I did the same. We pulled away breathing heavily, after that our fore heads touched and I said "I love you Carrie". She smiled and said "I love you too"

No ones POV

After that Carrie went and clean her self up, Corey went and got her classic cloths for her to wear because he had washed them. He even cleaned her Bennie. Then the two got In the car and left for the mall

**Hope you enjoyed chapter two. But what will happen when Corey's see the newmens, why did Lenny want to stop Carrie from being jump, read chapter 3 and find out. SMR over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry for the late update, I lost inspiration but I have it back so enjoy**.

Corey's POV

I Parked the car near the entrance of the mall. We walks into the mall holding hand. But once she stared to buy stuff guess who had to hold the bags. Once we finished shopping we put the bags in the car and went back into the mall to hangout. We were walking joking and having a great time. Then Carrie said "can we get something eat". I said "sure, we can go to the food court". We walked over to the food court and got some cheese burgers. We finished eating then stared to walk till I saw the carries old band. I stared to walk over to them when Carrie stop me and said "Corey please don't make a scene". But it was to late they had already saw us. They walke to us and Sam said "I thought we already delt with you". Then she tried to walk up to Carrie but I got in front of her and stop her. Then she tried to flirt with me and said "hey there cutie why don't dump this hoe and you can have all this". I started to get mad and said "sorry I don't date sluts". Then she said "excuse me". I smiled and said "you heard me your nothing but cheep slut". After I said that she slap me and Carrie punched Sam. Then the two stared to fight I tried to brake it up but Kim, Konnie, and Lenny came over and Konnie and Kim held me back. All I could do is watch. Carrie was a really good fighter she was winning. But then mall security came. Kim and Konnie left when they saw security was coming but Lenny stayed. They broke up the fight and took them both to mall jail or whatever. I tried to explain to the guy that it was Sam's fault but they didn't want to hear it and said I could pick her up at the security room. They took them away and it was just me and Lenny. I gave him a dirty look and said "what the fuck is your guys problem, why do you have to be so mean to Carrie". He looked back at me and said "did I say or do anything the whole time while they were fighting". I thought about it and said "no you actually didn't". Then Lenny said "are you two really going out". I scratch the back of my head and said "yeah we are". Lenny said "well we should probably go and get Carrie and Sam". Me and Lenny talked some more as we walked to mall security.

Carries POV

"I can't believe I'm stuck in this room with the person I hate the most" I thought. She just sat there till she finally said "so do you go out with that blue hair kid". I have her a dirty look and said "yeah and his name is Corey". She got an evil smile and said "don't get pregnant" then she whispered under her breath and said "slut". I got really mad and yelled "who the hell are you to call me a slut, you don't know me at all, you don't what I've been though and all those rumors that were made about me ruined my life" my eyes stared water but I held back my tears. Sam's smile only grew wider then she said "oh shut up you know your a hoe". I wanted to punch her so much but I didn't want to get in any more trouble. After a while the mall cop came and said "Carrie someone came to get you". I could see Sam was mad that she had to stay there so just to mess with her I flip her off as I left. Then I went into the lobby to see Corey with Lenny. I ran up to Corey and throw my arms around him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Once we pulled away I looked at Lenny and said "so I guess your here for sam right". Lenny keeping his usually i don't give a fuck face and said "yeah, and sorry about what happen today". I gave him a strange look and said "why don't you hate me like the girls". "It a long story" Lenny said. With that me and Corey left, then we went to car and drove home.

AT COREY'S HOUSE TRANSITION

Corey's POV

Once we got to garage I check on Carrie, I looked at her black eye that see gotten before the mall fight and said "it looks worse then before". Carrie sighed and said "I can barley see out of that eye. I got up and got Carrie a stake to put on her eye. As I watch her I got mad at myself and thought "I said I would protect her and never let anyone hurt her aging and I failed". Then I looked at Carrie and said "I'm sorry". She looked at me confused and said "why". "I didn't keep you safe like I said I would I failed". Then Carrie gave me a hug and said "no you didn't Corey you couldn't do anything Konnie and Kim was holding you back, your still my hero". I smiled at her and said "thanks Carrie". After that we stayed up and watched TV till we fell asleep cuddling with each other.

**Thank god I'm done I'm sorry if this chapter suck and it was short but writers block a bitch. But don't worry the chapters get better. And don't forget to review I love to hear your idea, criticism, and if you like the story, stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the late update ... Aging but I have football and have to worrier about school but I know what I'm going to do with story so enjoy.**

Corey's POV

I woke up with Carrie in my arms. I watched her sleep for a little before waking her up. After about a minute I said "wake up beautiful". She looked at me and said "good morning Corey". I smiled and said "morning Carrie". Then we got up and Carrie said "so what are going to do today". I thought about and said "I don't know, but why don't we go and take a walk and get something to eat. "That be great let go get ready first".

No ones POV

Carrie and Corey went and took a shower before they left. Carrie put her make up on black skinne jeans, a my chemical romance shirt, her normal shoes, and her Bennie. Corey was warring black shorts, a black V neck, his Bennie, and black Nike shoes. Once they were ready they walked out of Corey's garage.

Corey's POV

Me and Carrie were walking down the street holding hands to go to a restaurant to eat breakfast. As we walked people would look at Carrie black eye and then give me a dirty look. After a while Carrie said "everyone keeps looking at my eye, it's really annoying". I laughed then said "images how I feel, people keep looking at me like I'm a abusive boyfriend". Carrie laughed at this, after about five minutes we were finally at the restaurant. We went in and ordered some food. We stared to eat our food until Carrie needed to use the bathroom she left and went into the bathroom, I keep eating until I saw someone I didn't expect.

Carries POV

I went into the bathroom stall and stared to pee. As I was peeing I herd the voice of the last person on earth I wanted to hear. It was Sam I think she was talking on the phone. She stop talking and bang on the stall and said "hurry up". I knew if she saw me she would want to fight me and I don't want mess up my eye anymore so I needed to think fast. I was thinking until I finally got a idea and said in and different voice "um could you get some more toilet paper, I'm out". Since there was only one stall in the bathroom she would have to leave". Then Sam said "fuck it I don't have time for this" and left.

Corey's POV

I walked up to the red head who's back was turned to me. I said "lanes, lanes" as I got closer. Then I turned the red head around to find ... Lenny. He gave a mad look and I said "this is awkward, sorry Lenny". He sighed and said "it ok I'm used to it". Then I asked "what are doing here". "I'm her with Sam, what are doing here" he said. "I'm here with Carrie" I said. We kept on talking until Sam came and said to me "don't talk to Lenny". "Sorry" I said in the most sarcastic way I can. Then she ask "so, where your slut girlfriend". I got mad and said "first, she not and slut and second, shes in the bathroom". She smirk and said "whatever come on Lenny let go". Once they left I sat back down, Carrie was already back. We finished our food and went back to the house. Once we got back we sat down on the couch and Carrie asked me "how does my eye look". I looked at it and said "it looks a little better". Then she got mad and said "you must hate being see with me I look so ugly now" she said with her eyes watering. I put my hand on her cheek and said "hey don't say that, I never hate being seen with you, your still the most beautiful girl in the world". After that I pulled her in for a kiss. Then before I knew it we were making out. This lasted for a while I was just a about to go to her neck when someone open the garage door and caught us. I was shocked to see it was ...

**CLIFFHANGER, I usually don't do cliffhanger but one of you wanted a little suspense so here you are and yeah it short deal with it, stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

Corey and Carrie were making out on the couch when someone lifted the garage door and caught them. They were both shocked to see...

Corey's POV

TRINA! "Oh fuck Were so screwed" I thought. I went up to Trina and said "Trina please don't tell anyone about this I swear I do whatever you want". She just stood there and smiled I thought "this is gonna be bad". But then she did something I never thought she would ever do... She hugged me

KaTrina POV

I hug Corey because I am so happy to see him. He looked shocked when I pulled away. Then Corey said "why did you hug me Trina". "Because I missed so much and please call me KaTrina" I said with a smile. Corey still shocked said "wait does this mean your not evil anymore". "Nope when I went into daire meltdown at collage they sent me to therapy and I been so much happier". Corey finally smiled and said "that's great, so you won't tell anyone about me and Carrie". "No of course not but why don't you want People to know about you two" I asked. Corey scratch the back of his head and said "if we don't tell people our selfs they will freak out and my band might break up". I smiled and said "ok ill just go to my room". Carrie finally said something "umm Corey gave me your room because I needed a place to stay but you can have it back ill just sleep with Corey". I saw Corey blush a little then I said "that fine ill see you two later". After I said that I went upstairs to my room and left Corey and Carrie alone.

Corey's POV

"Oh man me and Carrie are gonna be sleeping togather, ok ok I can handle this I just have to keep little Riffen under control" I thought. Then Carrie said "so it's okay if I sleep with you right". I looked over at Carrie and said "umm yeah sure". Carrie jump off the couch and ran to me and pulled me in for a hug and a kiss and said "yes thank you this is gonna be great". We pulled away and I said "I gonna go and take a walk why don't you go and get to know Trina better". She smiled and "ok, and if see my band please don't try and fight them". "Fine ill see you later" I said as I gave her a kiss and left the garage. As I walked away from the house I thought to myself "maybe me and Carrie sleeping togather won't be that bad I mean we slept on the couch togather before". I kept on thinking about this until I bump into someone and fell to ground. "I need to stop bumping into people" I thought. Then I looked at the person in front of me and saw Lenny. I said "sorry Lenny". "No problem" he said. Then we both got up and I said "how come we been nicer to each other lately". He said "I don't know, but Sam hates it". Then I said "how come you still hang out with them your nothing like them your actually pretty cool". "I don't know I mean there are one of my only friends" he said, then he got a text. "I have to go Sam needs me ill see you later". "Bye" I said then I walked backed to my house.

Lenny's POV

I picked up the phone because Sam had called me and she said "we got Carrie, hurry up and get back to us". Then I said "Sam do we really have to this I mean this isn't right, and Corey trust me to". "Just get back now" Sam said and hung up the phone. Then I just stood there and was thinking "maybe Corey's right". And then I sated to walk to Corey's house.

**DUN DUN DUUN what will happen to Carrie, did Lenny just leave his band, what will Corey do, when will Laney come back, why am I asking you all these questions read the next chapter and find out. Stay tuned**


	6. Chapter 6

Corey's POV

I walked backed to my house and see my garage door open. I walked in and saw a huge mess. The back drop on the stage was torn down. The TV was smashed, the couch was upside down. Then I realized something "Carrie". I ran up stairs and yelled "Carrie, CARRIE". Then I heard someone banging from inside the closet. I ran over and open the closet to find Trina tied up and duct tape on her mouth. I untied her and took off the tape and said "KaTrina are you ok, where's Carrie". "Im fine but, that other band took her I tried to stop them but the sisters stop me and did this to me". "They took her" I said as my eyes stared to water. I leaned On the wall and slid down and said fully crying "no no no no no I failed aging why can't I keep her safe". I was still crying when Lenny walked in and said "Corey are you here". I looked up and got mad and football tackled him to the ground and said "you and fucked up band took her, I have half a mind to kill you". "Corey wait I know what I did was wrong that why I'm here so I can help you get her back". "Really" I said. Lenny shook his head and said "yeah but we have to hurry before its to late". I got off Lenny and help him up and said "what do mean to late". Lenny dusted himself off then said "there going to torture her Corey they want her to beg for mercy the want to break her and see her at her lowest". I stared to cry aging "no, c'mon we have hurry before it to late, KaTrina if me and Lenny aren't back in a hour call the cop". "Ok" she said. I ran upstairs and grab my pistol and some bullets l put the gun in my pant and said "C'mon Lenny lets go". We stared to run until I bump into someone and fell "every time" I said. I looked and said "Lanes what are you doing back". "My vacation was cut short and why is Lenny here". I got back up and said "it cool he with us and Carrie was kid nap and we have to get her back". "I'm coming with you" lanes said. "No it to dangerous I'm not losing another friend". "Core it fine let go". There no time to convince her to stay "fine lets go". And with that we ran and followed Lenny. "Just hang on Carrie" I said.

Carries POV

I had finally woken up Sam had knocked me out

Flashback

I was sitting on the couch when someone open the door and I saw Sam, Kim, and Konnie said "what the hell do you want". Sam just smiled and said "get her". Kim and Konnie stared to run to me, I ran to get away from me. While I was out running kim and konnie, Sam was destroying the garage. I was faster then kim and Konnie but I trip over my own feet and fell. Then kim and Konnie jump on and held me up by my arms then the last thin i see is Trina running down stairs. Then Sam hit me hard in the back of the head and I black out.

Present

I looked around and I was my old garage. "It's about time you woke up" I heard a mysterious voice. I looked around and saw Sam. " Sam this is insane! I know you hate me but what did i do to you that would make you wanna kidnap me?". She kicked me and said "shut up, you wanna know what you did remember when you just stared the band and you were geting guys for the band, well I went up to you and ask if I could sing with you, but you just laugh in my face and said I have no business sing with you you just made fun of me". I looked at Sam and said "Sam I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing back then but I am really sorry". She kicked me aging and said "that's not good enough I'm gonna make you pay". And after that she just left and I still sitting there. The pain of her kick became to much and I blacked out.

**Oh no whats gonna happen to Carrie, will Corey make in time to save her, will her tell Laney there dating. Read the next chapter to find out. Stay tuned**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's POV

"Ok kim, Konnie I'm going to go get some things that we can use to have fun with Carrie, make sure no one gets in". "Yes Sam"kim said. I walked out if the house and went into the shed that Carrie had in here backyard. I have a bag full of 'toys' I can use on Carrie. I looked the bag and smiled "a whip, bat, chains, small tooled, and a Justin Bieber album" I laught a little, I'm gonna make her suffer.

Corey's POV

We stop once we got near Carries house. Then Lenny said "ok guys look this isn't gonna be easy, Sam is insane so we have to be careful". Then I looked at lanes and said "Lanes I need tell you something". She gave me a strange look and said "what is it". "Me and Carrie are dating". I could see she was upset for some reason and she said "no no no please tell me your joking". "Im not". She stared to cry and said "I knew I should have told you". I gave he a weird look and said "tell me what". "Corey every since we met I've loved you and you been to oblivious to see and I've been to scared to tell you". My jaw drop and I put my hand on her shoulder and said "lanes I'm sorry but I love Carrie but I know there is someone out their for you". She looked at me and said " do you really *sniff* think so". I smiled and said "I know so". Then Lenny cut in and said "guys we have to hurry Sam just went into the garage with a big bag". After I heard that I ran to the house but was stop by kim, and Konnie and they said "and were do you think your going". "Get out of my way" I said angrily.

Sam's POV

I walked back into the garage and saw Carrie awake. Then see looked up at me and said "Sam please don't do this". "Shut up I can do what ever I want". Then I got a idea I walked over to Carrie her arms and legs were chain up. I crouched down inches from her face and then she said "what are you doing". Then I kissed her.

Carrie POV

She kissed me I pulled away and said "what the fuck do you think your doing". She slap me and said "I want to see how much of a slut you really are". Then she pulled down my skirt exposing my pussy. I tried to move but I couldn't because of the chains and I said "Sam please no I want Corey to be my first". She slap one more time and said "you know it's to late for that". Then she put her head to my lap and just before she was about to lick me the garage door swung open and I saw "COREY help me". "GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND". Then Sam got up and grab a bat out of a bag and said "do something and bash her head in". In that moment I thought I was screwed but then Corey grab a pistol out of his pants and said "do something and ill shoot". I could see the worried look in Sam eyes then she lifted up the bat I closed my eyes ready for the hit and the I heard a shoot. I open my eyes and see Corey in a shooting position I look over at Sam and I see her grabbing her leg and she said "you little piece of shit, you shot me". Then Corey went to Sam and pointed the gun to her head and said "tell me where the keys are and I won't kill you". I could see the fear in Sam's eyes and said "there in my pocket, please don't shoot". Corey got the keys and got me out of chains. I gave him a kiss and a hug and said "thank Corey I love you so much". "I love you to" Corey said. We both looked at Sam and she said "where Kim *cough cough* and Konnie". "Right here" Lenny said as he and Laney had them, and they were both were knocked out. Sam got mad and said "Lenny how could you do this to me". Lenny smiled a little and he looked at me and said "because I remembered who my real best friend is". I smiled at him, then just then the police came in and came to me and Corey and said "are you Corey Riffen". Corey looked at me and said "yes I am". "Your sister called and said that you needed us". Then I said "yeah we do Sam, Kim and Konnie kid nap me and tried to rape me". Then the police took Sam Kim and Konnie away to jail.

20 minutes later

Lenny POV

Corey had decided to take Carrie home, and me and Laney decided to stay and explain every thing to the police. Once the police left I walk Laney back home. We were talking on the way and I said "so how are feeling". "About what" she asked. "About Corey" I replied. She sighed and said "I'm doing fine maybe Core is right, maybe the right person for me is out there somewhere". I smiled a little and said "we'll Laney I was thinking maybe on Friday we could go and see a movie". We stop and Laney looked at me and said "are you asking me out Lenny". I blushed a little and said "yeah I am". She smiled at me and said "yeah I like that". For the rest of the walk there we were holding hands and smiling.

Corey's POV

Me and Carrie were making out on the couch she on top of my lap, then I stared to kiss her neck. This went on for a while until I went into her shirt and cupped her boob. The she said "lets take this up stairs". I smiled at her and said "you go ahead first I need to do something". She got off my lap and went upstairs and just before she went into my room she said "I'll be waiting" Then she closed the door. Then I went to the garage door and said "we'll thanks for coming out everyone".

*slams garage door*

**Well there the story guys I hope you liked it. Oh and I could have made the story longer but I really wanted to finish this story before school stared. Well hope you like it.**

** Stay tuned**


End file.
